


Impossible

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Eu não quero voltar sozinho | I Don't Want to Go Back Alone (2010), Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Léo finally gets to do something he always thought was impossible.  Ride a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen The Way He Looks|Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sizinho, then you should. Immediately! If you have seen it, this is a more detailed look at the post credit scene of Leo and Gabriel riding the bike.

Léo was utterly terrified.

A good terrified, but terrified all the same.  He almost regretted mentioning this to Gabriel all those weeks ago, but at the same time, he was really glad he did.  He always thought that what he was currently doing was completely impossible for someone like him to accomplish, but here he was.  Riding a bike.  Naturally, Gabriel was with him, but still, he was riding a bike!

The air whipped at his face as they raced up the street, rushing loudly in his ears.  His feet pedaled, harder and harder, the muscles in his legs burning with the exertion.

Standing behind him on the wheel spokes was Gabriel, those beautiful hands braced against Léo's shoulders, steering him and insuring that they didn't crash, helping Léo do something he never thought a blind kid would ever be able to do.

He was grateful for Gabriel.

Grateful that he and his father had moved to Sao Paulo.  Grateful that Fabio (and he'd never thought he'd be grateful to that prick for anything) didn't take the seat behind Léo , leaving it open for Gabriel.  Grateful for his teacher for assigning the project about Greece.  Grateful that he and Giovanna didn't speak for a few days (as mean as that sounds)  Grateful that Gabriel kissed him.  Grateful that he allowed Léo to kiss him back.

He could kiss Gabriel all day.

"Ease on the brakes." Gabriel's smooth voice whispered into his ear from where he leaned down.  Léo stopped pedaling so hard and adjusted his grip on the handle bars, gradually slowing down the bicycle the way Gabriel had taught him.  "That's it." The other boy coached, his fingers squeezing Léo's shoulders in reassurance.  "Don't forget to brace you foot on the ground when we stop."  Léo bit his lip, hoping the whole exercise didn't end with them both falling off the bike as he attempted to stop.  That would be embarrassing... not to mention, hard to explain to his mother.

Bracing himself, Léo quickly put his foot out when he pulled harshly on the brake, bringing them to a sudden stop.  And just as Léo was beginning to lose his balance and topple to the side, Gabriel was there to support him and help him off, having jumped off the moment Léo pulled on the brake.

That was good." Gabriel said, running a soothing hand up and down Léo's back and the blind boy could hear the smile in his voice.  The moment he was on his own two feet again, he heard the clapping and cheering, people calling his name.

"Giovanna?" Léo asked aloud, recognizing one of the voices.  Well, he recognized all of them, but Giovanna's was the one he heard the loudest.  Before he could call out any other names, he felt the familiar arms of his best friend encircling his neck, pulling him into an embrace.

"That was so good, Léo." Giovanna said into his ear.

"Excellent, Little Lion."

"Dad?" Léo turned to where he heard his father's voice, reaching out.  Instead of finding his father's firm, calloused hand, he found his mother's manicured one.  And she quickly took advantage of that to pull him into her own crushing embrace, smothering Léo in her cashmere sweater and the scent of her favorite perfume.

"Oh, Léonardo." His mother mumbled into his hair.

"Mom, I'm fine." Léo whined as he extracted himself from her tentacle-like arms, stepping back to fix his hair and make sure it was all laying flat.  Behind him, he heard Giovanna and Gabriel snicker.  Léo chose to ignore it and focus on his mother.  "Did you see?" He asked, excitedly.  "I rode a bike!"

"We saw." His grandmother Maria said, stepping forward to give him her own hug before letting him go, knowing he didn't' like to be smothered.

"We're so proud of you." His father threw out, and Leo knew that he had a comforting arm around his mother, who couldn't help but worry.

"I told you it wasn't impossible." Gabriel said from just behind him, causing Léo to turn around and pull the other boy into a hug.

"Thank you." Léo mumbled into the junction of Gabriel's neck and shoulder, practically melting as the other boy returned the embrace.  After a moment or two, Léo pulled back to rest his forehead against Gabriel's.  "Now we can work on teaching your braille."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't going to write any fanfiction for this, because I thought it was perfect just the way it was and didn't need any kind of outside help, but then this little idea came to me and I decided to just roll with it.


End file.
